Tucker S.
|place2 = 12/24 |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 6 |days2 = 23 |season = 12 |image = |tribes = |place = 9/20 |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 28 |seasonscompeted = 3 |dayslasted = 64 |tribalwins = 12 |individualwins = 0 |totalchallengewins = 12 |totalvotes = 15 |season3 = 20 |image3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 16/22 |challenges3 = 2 |votesagainst3 = 4 |days3 = 13 }}Tucker is a contestant on the online community game , and ! Tucker started Angels Falls on the tribe of newbie males. He was able to maintain good positioning up until the final nine, where he was blindsided with an idol in his pocket. He returned two seasons later in Rebirth for his second chance. Despite finding himself on a perpetually losing tribe, he was never in danger and had several key allies. He then swapped into a 5-1 minority, but quickly floated to the top of the dynamics, acting as a bridge of sorts between the two tribes. At the merge, this tricky positioning worried others greatly, sending him home in a 6-5-1 vote. Tucker returned once more for Heroes Vs. Villains, where he became a large force in the original Heroes tribe. At the swap, he was booted for his threatening label when the villain minority manipulated his fellow heroes into voting him out. Survivor: Angel Falls Bio Name (Age): Tucker (21) Hometown: Athens, GA What always gets on your nerves?: Bad texters, flaky people, the skype call tone, Bono, Evan Manziel, Rob Green, people that slam on brakes while turning and don't use a turn signal as if I'm supposed to magically know they're gonna turn before that, Rob Green, people that text and drive, people that wake me up on purpose or accident, Leviticus 18:22, and Rob Green. What is your personal claim to fame?: I know every song off of Ctrl by SZA by heart. What is your favorite TV show or movie? (besides Survivor): Psycho Pass or Ano Hana Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: Level-headed, calm, optimistic What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: the government rigging it Who is your favourite former Bang-a-Rang player, and why?: Bryce D from Mo'orea because he was robbed and deserved better. Happy Black History Month! Voting History Survivor: Rebirth Bio Name (Age): Tribe: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor player you respect most: Previous Survivor player you respect least: Why did you come back?: Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Tucker (22) Tribe: Hina (Heroes) Current Residence: Georgia Personal Claim To Fame: Unofficial Pokemon catching champion Inspiration in Life: Cammy woop Pet Peeves: - people that ride my ass on the road when there are cars in front of me. I can’t go any faster and neither can you so relax - people that argue in circles - attention seeking behaviors - “hey, you looking?” - people that message you first in order to have a conversation w you but CANNOT reciprocate conversationally - pity parties - dressing up for anything - people that don’t let me pet their dogs Previous Finishes: 9/20, 12/24 Favorite Past Moment: Malik asking why he was voted out in rebirth before the winner was announced in the reunion chat Previous Survivor player you respect most: Jenna the lesbian Previous Survivor player you respect least: Ciere actual imbecile Why did you come back?: Survivor is fun and the hosting team is really good so why wouldn’t you Voting History Trivia *Tucker and Jared are the first players to be on three different seasons together, both appearing in Angel Falls, Rebirth, and Heroes Vs Villains Category:Contestants